Battle Chemistry
'Description:' Battle Chemistry is a Combat Skill that is described in game as "Using alchemical concoctions in the heat of battle. Not for the faint of heart, or the particularly sane, this combat style specializes in area-effects of all types. Advanced practitioners can also ingest their formulae directly to take on new combat personalities. Masters can even create homonculi to serve them in battle." It should be noted that this skill is very energy intensive, and relies on''' AoE (area of effect) abilities. '''Usage: This can be used starting at level 1 Battle Chemistry with Toxin Bomb and leveled through it's usage in combat. Cross-discipline concoctions have now been implemented with the recent patches. As such, the skill has now opened up to allow for much more multi-class utility. Primarily the skill begins with a''' damage focus, then at level 4 opens to the healing''' portion, and at 6 to the''' utility aspect. '''Skills and Prerequisites: Level 1: '' Toxin Bomb '' (None) *Toxin Bomb 2 (Battle Chem level 10) *Toxin Bomb 3 (Battle Chem level 20) *Toxin Bomb 4 (Battle Chem level 30) *Toxin Bomb 5 (Battle Chem level 40) *Toxin Bomb 6 (Battle Chem level 50) Level 3: ' Aquatoxin Bomb ' (Fishing level 20) *Aquatoxin Bomb 2 (Battle Chem level 13/Fishing level 25) *Aquatoxin Bomb 3 (Battle Chem level 23/Fishing level 30) *Aquatoxin Bomb 4 (Battle Chem level 33/Fishing level 35) *Aquatoxin Bomb 5 (Battle Chem level 43/Fishing level 40) *Aquatoxin Bomb 6 (Battle Chem level 53/Fishing level 45) Level 4:' '' Freezing Mist '(Gardening level '''1') *Freezing Mist 2 (Battle Chem level 14/Gardening level 10) *Freezing Mist 3 (Battle Chem level 24/Gardening level 20) *Freezing Mist 4 (Battle Chem level 34/Gardening level 30) *Freezing Mist 5 (Battle Chem level 44/Gardening level 40) *Freezing Mist 6 (Battle Chem level 54/Gardening level 50) : '' Healing Mist '' (First Aid level 1''') *Healing Mist 2 (Battle Chem level '''14/First Aid level 10) *Healing Mist 3 (Battle Chem level 24/First Aid level 20) *Healing Mist 4 (Battle Chem level 34/First Aid level 30) *Healing Mist 5 (Battle Chem level 44/First Aid level 40) *Healing Mist 6 (Battle Chem level 54/First Aid level 50) Level 6: '' Mutation: Knee Spikes ''(Unarmed 1''') *Mutation: Knee Spikes 2 (Battle Chem level '''16/Unarmed level 8''') *Mutation: Knee Spikes 3 (Battle Chem level '''26/Unarmed level 15) *Mutation: Knee Spikes 4 (Battle Chem level 36/Unarmed level 22) *Mutation: Knee Spikes 5 (Battle Chem level 46/Unarmed level 29) *Mutation: Knee Spikes 6 (Battle Chem level 56/Unarmed level 36) Level 7: '' Mutation: Extra Skin ''(Cooking''' 8') Level 8: ''' Mutation: Extra Heart '' (Pathology '''10) Level 9: '' Mutation: Extra Toes ''(Lore 15) Level 11: '' Create Primitive Golem '' (None) Level 15: '' Haste Concoction ''(Meditation level 5') 'Attacks and Skills: *Toxin Bomb *Aquatoxin Bomb *Freezing Mist *Healing Mist *Mutation: Knee Spikes *Mutation: Extra Skin *Mutation: Extra Heart *Mutation: Extra Toes *Create Primitive Golem *Haste Concoction 'Level Up Rewards:' *Level 1: Toxin Bomb 1 *Level 10: Toxin Bomb 2 *Level 11: Summon Primitive Golem 1 *Level 20: Toxin Bomb 3 *Level 25: Summon Primitive Golem 2 *Level 30: Toxin Bomb 4 *Level 31: Summon Primitive Golem 3 *Level 39: Summon Primitive Golem 4 *Level 40: Toxin Bomb 5 *Level 50: Toxin Bomb 6 'Related Skills:' *Alchemy *Unarmed *Fishing *Gardening *First Aid *Cooking *Pathology *Meditation *Lore Category:Skill Category:Combat Skill